as long as i got you (and me)
by GoesOnAndOn
Summary: “It’s not okay, Cher. We don’t have fucking electricity.” Cheryl gulps at the sharpness in her wife’s voice. “I know that. But can we please calm down?” She says softly, tugging the brunette closer to envelope her in a hug. Toni sighs again, letting her forehead fall on Cheryl’s shoulder. “This isn’t the life that I envisioned for us.” “Yet.” Cheryl answers. “It isn’t the life y
1. no one could fall for you quite like me

_**yoyoyo! I'm back lmfao. I kind of really planned on making that Choni CF AU just because i loved five feet apart and i love claire wineland, the youtuber who passed away bcos of CF but uh, i kind of hit a wall 50% into it. **_

_**And i just kind of thought of this while i wait for my sister's highschool graduation to be over. Idk. So yeah. It's a series! Yay. **_

_**also, slight smut warning in the beginning. (Not slight) ;)**_

X

"Shh shh...you'll wake up the neighbors, babe. Old lady Bridgett still gives me those judgmental stares whenever she sees me..." Toni giggled, scratching her nails on her wife's abdomen beneath her shirt. She hugs her closer, planting open-mouthed kisses on the redhead's shoulder.

Cheryl moaned again at the feel of Toni sucking vigorously on her left shoulder. She tries to focus on the task at hand, which was unlocking their apartment door, instead of the bruising mark her wife is currently leaving on her pale skin. The two came rushing back home after Toni had picked up Cheryl from the university after her shift at the Wyrm. They had been married for over a year now, with Cheryl still finishing her final year of business school and Toni deciding to pursue her photography career. It's a tough industry to break into but as long as it makes Toni happy, Cheryl is happy. Plus, she has complete faith in her wife and her talent.

Getting married at twenty two didn't exactly made both their families jump with joy, especially Clifford and Penelope Blossom. But being Mrs. Cheryl Topaz was number one on her priority list and so the two were saying "I Do" before the Blossoms could even say "Maple Syrup Business". The redhead walked away from a multi-million dollar company holding the love of her life's hand, and it has been the best decision that's she's ever made in her life.

They've been together for a total of five years now. Five years of nothing but love and passion and pure bliss.

"Well if you could just give me a little space so I can unlock the door, TT…" And right then the struggle of the redhead was over. With one final click, the door opened, Cheryl's squeals echoing as Toni yanks her, turns her around and picks her up by her thighs. She silenced the giddy redhead with a forceful and needy kiss.

"I told you...be quiet." Toni mumbles in between heated kisses as she kicks the door shut. Her hands cupped her wife's full ass, squeezing tightly as they stumble around the dark apartment, Toni looking for a flat surface to plant her wife on and fuck her senseless. Because yes, it's that kind of night. She knows how much they both need it, especially after a day full of teasing through text. They can make love after, but right now she lets herself be rough with her.

Cheryl whined both at the pain and the pleasure of having Toni pressed up against her after slamming her down on the study table. Her hands reach out blindy, swatting everything on her desk. At this point, she couldn't care less if her laptop was included among the things that fell off. God, she needs Toni.

"Someone is eager." The cocky brunette smirked, hiking the redhead's skirt up with both hands before continuing her assault on the spot she had previously worked on.

Cheryl grunted. "Baby, please. No teasing." She entrapped Toni with her legs, grounding her hips on her to produce some kind of friction. "I want you."

Toni's head spins at the tone that her wife is using. She knows just how much power she has on her, knows what kind of things to say and what kind of voice to use to put Toni to her knees, literally. And truthfully, Toni doesn't mind. She loves Cheryl, with all that she is. And so she doesn't even think twice as she drags her wife's panties down her legs, and then runs her fingers through her folds.

Cheryl bites her shoulder to suppress a loud moan as Toni hissed. More at the wetness that she found in between the redhead's thighs than the pain on her neck. Toni kisses her wife's jaw, leaving a few bites there on her own as two fingers continued to trace Cheryl's entrance.

"I love you, Cher." She mutters near the redhead's ear.

"Show me." Cheryl pants.

Toni pulls back slightly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness to find Cheryl's, only to find out her wife is gazing back at her intensely. She withdraws her hand slowly, maintaining eye contact, before putting two fingers in her mouth.

The two moaned simultaneously at the gesture. And Toni dropped to her knees immediately, deciding she needed more, more of Cheryl, more of her taste. She doesn't even need to open her eyes to know where her mouth should land. She's memorized Cheryl, all of her, the way she sounds, the way she smells, and god, as she flattens her tongue on her wife's clit, the way she tastes. Oh shit, it's even better than she could remember.

But even as though she's mastered all of this already, she couldn't quite get enough of seeing how her wife's face would contort while she's going down on her, how her eyebrows would furrow, her jaw would drop, and her chest would heave.

Standing up in one quick motion, she reaches for the spotlight that's thankfully still sitting at the corner of the table. Cheryl groaned at the loss of contact, confused as to what her wife was up to.

Toni matched Cheryl's groan when the light didn't open. She flicks it again, and again and again. Her frustration could only grow as she tries for a solid minute. She checks the chord if it's plugged and whined when she saw that it was.

Cheryl was still perched on top of the desk, trying to catch her breath and looking at her wife impatiently. "Babe, what the fuck…"

Toni growls. "Son of a bitch."

"Me?!" Cheryl snapped.

"What? No, baby. Not you." The brunette lets out a frustrated sigh. "I asked them for one more week."

Cheryl licks her lips, trying to discern what Toni could possibly be referring to.

"Fuck." Toni whispers.

Oh.

"Hey, babe...it's okay." Cheryl bites her lip, squirming uncomfortably on the table as Toni stares blankly at the distance. She knows sex is a none possibility now, judging from Toni's current mood. She tugs her skirt down, jumping from her desk and stepping closer to the frustrated brunette.

She could feel Toni's anxiety just by standing near her. She reaches for her wife's hand, releasing it from the tight grip on pink strands and places soft kisses on it. "Hey, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Cher. We don't have fucking electricity."

Cheryl gulps at the sharpness in her wife's voice. "I know that. But can we please calm down?" She says softly, tugging the brunette closer to envelope her in a hug.

Toni sighs again, letting her forehead fall on Cheryl's shoulder. "This isn't the life that I envisioned for us."

"Yet." Cheryl answers. "It isn't the life yet. But we'll get there, okay? I know we will."

Toni groans again. "When? I—I'm so sorry, Cher."

"What are you sorry for?"

"This! Everything."

"You mean our marriage?"

"No. It's just—god, it's so hard, babe." Toni shakes her head, tightening her hold around the redhead's waist.

"Don't ever apologize for marrying me again, Antoinette." Cheryl says firmly.

"No, I'm not sorry about that. I guess I'm just sorry for this shitty...whatever this is." Toni sighs again. She thinks about their life, as happy as they are together, this isn't the life that Toni had wanted for her and Cheryl. "Maybe you should go stay at Jason's until I can get them to give me a few more days."

"No."

"Cheryl—"

"No, Toni. I'm not going anywhere." Cheryl said with finality, removing her arms from her waist and walking towards the kitchen. She pulls out a drawer, retrieving the set of candles that they had used once before.

She hates when Toni tries to send her off to Jason's or Veronica's. She hates when her wife tries to solve their problems on her own. She is half of this marriage, dammit. She's not going anywhere and that's final.

A few seconds more and she could feel Toni hovering behind her.

"Let's just go, have dinner." Toni says silently.

Cheryl continues to light the candles, pulling her hair in a ponytail.

"Baby."

"Don't baby me, Toni. You can't always do this."

"Do what?" Toni winces. She wonders how they could go from being so passionate to this that quick.

"Pretend that I'm not a part of this marriage." The redhead answers, her back still facing the brunette.

Toni leaned on the island counter for support, sighing while folding her arms. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way, Cher. You are a part of this marriage. You're my other half."

Cheryl's shoulder's sagged, turning around to face her wife. "Then let me stay here...with you. And let me help you."

"I just—I know where this conversation will lead. You're just going to insist on taking my job at Pop's and I can't have you do that. You're still in school. And I want you to focus on that, on graduating."

"You are a waitress by day, a bartender at night, and an assistant photographer in between! Toni, let me help you." Cheryl's voiced raised a little in frustration.

Toni steps closer, running her hands on her wife's arm to soothe her. Because god knows how much she hates when they argue. And upsetting Cheryl is the last thing that she could ever want. "Baby, you're already helping me with you focusing on graduating. Please, can we just drop this?"

"Toni…"

Toni leans in, placing open-mouthed kisses on the redhead's shoulders again in an attempt to distract her. "Where were we?"

Cheryl bit her lip to suppress a moan. "You can't...you can't always do this. T-Treat me like I'm—" She stutters.

"I know…" Toni whispers, a smug grin on her face at the feel of Cheryl's legs trembling under her touch. "I know...I'm sorry." She cups her wife's face, planting their lips together to release Cheryl's bottom lip in between her teeth. "You're my wife."

Cheryl bites back a smile. "We're not—we're not done with the conversation." She tried to sound tough, but the look on her wife's face was enough for Cheryl's resolve to break down completely.

Toni pushes her forward with a smirk on her lips. The brunette's hand planted at her sides, gripping the counter top as Cheryl's butt hit the counter. Toni's fingers landed on the button of the redhead's blouse, snapping them open one by one and placing kisses on every exposed skin. "Are we done with it now?" She whispers while trailing her lips at the valley between the redhead's breasts, licking her lips at the sight of her favorite red lacy bra.

Cheryl swallowed, looking down at her cocky wife while slightly shaking her head.

Toni chuckles, tugging the lapels of the blouse and pulling it away from Cheryl. Her fingers found the hook of the redhead's bra and toyed with it. She then trailed her lips on her wife's clothed breasts, while her fingers danced around the hook. She feel Cheryl's breath hitching whenever she would tease its release. "What about now?"

Cheryl clenched her jaw. "You know you can't sex me up every time you want to get away with something. One day, you won't get away with it."

Toni raised an eyebrow at her. Bingo. "One day is not today, though. Giddy-up!" In one swift motion, she picks up the resisting redhead and propped her on her waist. She lands a solid slap on the redhead's butt eliciting a laugh from the two girls.

Cheryl squeals, wrapping her legs around the brunette. It always does surprise her whenever Toni does this. Her wife can be so strong for a small woman.

Toni holds her thigh in one hand, and held a candle on the other before running straight to their bedroom.

And god, as Toni strips down in front of her eagerly, Cheryl thinks she couldn't fall more in love with her. She loves Toni. And they could be living in a gutter somewhere with all the mice and cockroaches and all the vermin in the world and Cheryl would be the happiest woman in the whole universe, as long as she's got Toni.

X

Cheryl has been staring at the papers carefully spread over her study table for an hour now. She adjusts her glasses from the bridge of her nose before removing it completely to rub her eyes. She places them back on and then jots down on a piece of paper.

She tries to record all the money that goes in and out and tries to think of a way to solve their money issues altogether. She feels guilty that Toni has to work literally three jobs to provide for them while she just finishes her degree. And she glances down at the couple of hundred bucks on her hands. It's nearly not enough. They need to pay rent, groceries, and she has grossly expensive textbooks to pay for.

She runs a hand over her hair, putting all the bills down. She glances over her phone, puffing to see the battery on 9%. But then an unstoppable smile crept up her lips at the sight of her lockscreen. It never fails to do that every time she checks the time either. It's a photo of her and her wife at their wedding. There was nothing fabulous or extravagant about it. It was just the two of them in their wedding gowns, their faces only millimeters from each other, both their smiles brighter than the sun.

She unlocks it unwillingly, scrolling through the bunch of unread text messages. A few of them were from her mom and dad, which she deletes immediately not even bothering to open it. One was from Jason.

JJ [ 7:58pm ] : Dinner tomorrow at my place. Jun and Dag misses their aunties.

Cheryl smiles at the text. She reads the time. 12:47am. It has been almost five hours. She wonders if her brother is still awake.

Me [ 12:47 am] : as long as there are no mom and dad

She puts her phone down, glancing over to the pieces of paper scattered around the desk. She was then surprised to see the typing symbol, meaning Jason was awake.

JJ [ 12:48am ] : no i promise. but i've also invited everyone so…

Me [ 12:48am ] : that's nice of you, dear brother of mine.

JJ [ 12: 49 am ] : i'm surprised you're surprised. i'm always nice.

Cheryl smiles at that, because yes, Jason is nice. He's always been nice. He's the only family she's had at their wedding. And it was a dream come true to Cheryl.

Me [ 12:50 am ] : that you are, twinny.

JJ [ 12:50 am ] : cher, how many times have i told u not to call me that. Stop making it happen. It's not gonna happen.

Cheryl rolled her eyes at her brother's foolishness.

JJ [ 12:51 am] : why are you up this late anyways??

The redhead snorted, thinking of the perfect way to annoy her brother.

Me [ 12:51 am ] : why are you up, jj? ;)

He took a minute to reply.

JJ [ 12:53 am ] : ew okay, no. as much as i love tiny t, baby sister's sex life is not something that i want to discuss or even think about for that matter

Cheryl giggles audibly. Jason is so easy.

Me [ 12:54 am ] : and yet, you understood what it meant. i dont wanna talk or think about your sex life either, jj.

JJ [ 12:54 am ] : this conversation is over go to bed, babysis.

The redhead rolls her eyes at the nickname. Although she lowkey lives for it. She loves it when Jason big brothers her, even though he's just technically three minutes older.

She sighs before typing. Cheryl contemplates before hitting send.

Me [ 12:53 am ] : i cant :(

Jason's reply was instant and unhesitant, which made her heart clench.

JJ [ 12:53 am ] : what's wrong??? did tiny t do something? whose ass am i throwing???

Me [ 12:54 am] : god no. it's not toni. she's been amazing actually. but we're having money troubles, you know, but idk we'll be okay.

JJ [ 12:54 am ] : i'm so sorry, cher. you know i'll do anything for you, right? both of you. mom and dad can suck ass.

Cheryl sighs, looking at the wall of photographs before her, all of them taken by her talented wife. Her life with Toni has been the best, something that she couldn't ever imagine happening to her. It has been a dream come true. She looks at her wife at the photos and couldn't help the warm feeling that spreads in her chest. Toni deserves the world. Toni deserves to have her dreams come true as well. And it breaks her heart to see the love of her life struggling like this.

But if being with Toni taught her one thing, it's faith. Toni had faith in her, when she was still a horrible human being. It's her turn to have faith on her wife. She deserves it.

She deserves more.

Toni Topaz deserves everything in the goddamned world. She deserves to be recognized for her amazing talent, her pure heart and her strong mind.

"Come to bed…" she hears her whisper, and then feels a soft kiss behind her ear. "I miss you."

Cheryl shivered at Toni tracing her collarbones from behind.

"Hey you." She tugs on the brunette, pulling her on her lap.

"What are you doing up? Homework?"

Cheryl gives her a sheepish smile, before shaking her head. "I'm trying to see what bills we can pay."

Toni's eyes furrowed, looking at the paperwork in front of her.

"I'm tracking the ins and outs of money. You didn't marry a business major for nothing." She says caressing the brunette's inner thigh.

Toni squints, humming. "Why does that turn me on?"

Cheryl laughs, biting the shell of Toni's ear playfully. "Get your head out of the gutter for once, babe. And I'm also talking to Jason. He's inviting us for dinner tomorrow night, with the gang."

"Ugh, yes. I swear to god, your brother knows exactly what I need. I'm blown away right now. Is it too late for me to marry him instead?"

The redhead slaps her wife's bare thigh followed by a loud gasp from the brunette. "We have twintuition, remember? It works for other people as well. And no! No! No! Nooo! I'm the one you get!" Cheryl exclaims, wrapping her arms tightly around Toni's waist.

Toni chuckles, trailing her fingers into red hair. "Marrying you brother is like, marrying a male version of you. Which is…"

"Be very careful with your next words, Antoinette…" Cheryl glares.

"Weird! I was gonna say weird. He's like…I don't know, you with a penis. Which is weird—not because he has a—Like I'm not—mean, I'm gonna shut up now. I love you." Toni laughs at the expression on her wife's face, cupping it before pressing their lips together.

And they kiss until Cheryl had to pull back for air.

"I love you." She says, tucking a piece of pink hair behind Toni's ears. "You make me very, very happy. And I'm very proud to call myself your wife."

"Come here." Toni comments before diving in for another peck. "Tomorrow's kind of perfect. I'm going to ask Jason about that job that he wants to offer me."

"At Blossom Maple Farms?"

"I mean, yeah…"

"Toni."

"Cher."

"I'm just thinking maybe it's time…"

"Time for what? No. You're not giving up on photography. I'm not going to let you."

"Cher, I'm exhausted. It's really tough work. And I'm juggling three jobs at once, I can't."

"That's why I want to take your place at Pop's."

"Not this again, please." Toni stood up, pacing in front of Cheryl.

The redhead could feel Toni's frustration over it and she thinks it's too late to argue about it again, and so she takes a deep breath, softening her facial expression. "I just don't want you giving up on your dreams. Look at this," she gestured towards the wall, "it's amazing...you're good at what you do. And I want to help you because...you helped fulfill mine. This...this right here, our own little world, no matter how cheap or how small you try to make it seem, it's my dream come true, TT."

Toni glances over the wall, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Okay."

"Okay."

Cheryl squeezes her wife in a tight hug before resigning both of them to their bedroom.

X

**_so what u think? my @ on twitter and tumblr is still "inyourbeanie" come say hi._**


	2. just because it wont come easily

_**toni makes another important decision. cute choni things idk.**_

_**hi! i dont know what to say. enjoy this buildup chapter. **_

_**this is heavily inspired by some of my fav bechloe fanfictions btw.**_

_**X**_

"Why the long face, Tiny?" Fangs asked, taking a bite of his burger, narrowing his eyes to examine his friend's face more. The tiny brunette has been pouting ever since her shift started, even Pop has noticed and tried checking in on her.

"What?" Toni attempts a fake smile, collecting the tray of dirty dishes before wiping the table carefully.

"You don't fool us, Topaz." Sweet Pea comments, swallowing a bite of his own burger. "How is everything going on with Cheryl? You guys good?"

"Everything's fine, good." Toni shrugs, walking towards the booth where the two boys were in while wiping her hands on her apron. "Can I get you guys anything more before my shift ends?" She asks, adjusting her half ponytail.

"Yeah, honesty." Sweet Pea deadpans. "Sit your ass down. What's wrong?"

Toni complies, letting out a puff of air. "Just the usual...you know, me being a shitty wife."

"Hey, don't say that." Fangs cut in. "You're not shitty. Tell us what happened. How's Cheryl?"

"She's great, studying really hard to finish her degree." Toni fiddles with the wedding band on her ring finger. "Our lights got cut out again"

"What?" Fangs exclaimed, a little loudly much to Toni's embarrassment. The anxious brunette looks around, relieved to see there were hardly any customers. "Why didn't you tell us? You could've crashed at mine. Kevin won't mind."

"Or mine. Veronica rarely stays the night these days anyway. Hey, Toni."

Toni sinks in her seat. Truthfully, she's getting kind of tired going to their friends' places whenever shit like this happened. She knows she can count on them, and she's grateful to have friends who have their backs, especially Cheryl, but god, she's tired of putting short term solutions to long term problems. She's tired of living paycheck to paycheck. Cheryl doesn't deserve that kind of life. When she asked the redhead to marry her, she didn't intend for this to happen. She just wanted to get Cheryl away from the clutch of her manipulating parents, wanted to rescue her, give her a better life. But now she's second guessing if she really can give her a better life.

The brunette shakes her head, focusing her attention back to her bestfriends. "I need you guys to do me a favor."

"Anything." The boys said in unison.

Toni sighs. "I need you guys to help me sell my camera."

"Toni, no."

The brunette lets out an angry sigh. She's tired of hearing this, from Cheryl, from her bestfriends, from everyone. "Please, guys. Just help me find someone who'd want to buy my camera."

"Toni, you love your camera." Fangs said softly.

"Well, I love my wife more. And keeping a roof over her head is more important than a camera."

"You've had that camera ever since you were fourteen, Tiny. I don't think I have even seen you let anyone touch it. You wouldn't even let me borrow it." Sweet Pea says carefully.

"How much do you need?" Fangs asks, already reaching for the pockets of his polished Riverdale PD uniform to get his wallet.

Toni shakes her head firmly, extending a hand to the fussing police officer. "No thanks. Just help me with selling my camera." Toni gives Sweet Pea a scolding look as well.

"I'm just paying for our food." Sweet Pea comments, raising both his hands up in surrender before placing a fifty dollar bill on the table.

"Will you guys help me or not?"

The two boys shared a look of hesitance.

"Of course we will, Tiny."

"Okay, good. Let me just put in your payment and then I'll get my stuff and we can walk out togethe." Toni stands up, fetching the money on the table and asking Pop for the receipt. She bids the old man goodbye before walking towards the two policemen, her duffel bag carefully slung on her shoulders.

She clears her throat, breaking the two boys' discussion before reaching for her camera bag inside. Toni hands Sweet Pea her prized possession, inhaling deeply. "Thanks a lot, guys."

"We really can't convince you not to go through with this?" Toni looks at Fangs, biting her lip.

Getting food into your wife's stomach is more important, Toni. It's just a fucking camera. You can replace it soon.

Toni releases her bottom lip. "Yeah." The brunette hands the taller policeman his change.

"Keep the change, Tiny."

"No. Sweets." Toni sighs exasperatedly.

"Look, it's just change. I'll leave it anyway. It's your choice if you want it to go to waste."

Toni blinks, trying to think for a second before surrendering and pocketing the twenty five dollar change. "You suck."

"Yeah yeah. How much are you willing to give this up for?" Sweet Pea takes the camera out, briefly examining it. It's the first time that he could actually hold the piece of gadget since Toni wouldn't even let it out of her sight.

"Three hundred will be great." Toni releases her hair from the ponytail. "But I'll take what I can get. Thanks again. Oh, and if you mention any of this to Cheryl, I will bury you both alive." She gives them both a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Gee, Tiny. Okay, fuck." Fangs says. "You guys are coming to Jason's tonight, right? I can't even remember the last time we really got together. I'm excited." The raven haired boy propped his chin on his elbow enthusiastically.

Right, tonight. Toni almost forgot about that.

"You got anything to do after this, Tiny? I was thinking maybe we could go to mine and play some video games to kill time until then."

Toni internally winces at Sweet Pea's words. She would love nothing more than to chill with her best friends. But judging from all their pending bills to pay, something tells her chill should be the last thing that she should do.

"I have a shift at the Wyrm in…" Toni glances at her phone. "...about an hour so I don't think it's a good idea. I might never leave." She chuckles.

"Oh come on. At least you have an hour. Come hang with your boys. I promise if you don't leave in an hour, I'll kick you out myself."

"You better not, Peabrain."

Sweet Pea laughs, giving Toni an innocent shrug.

"Alright. An hour. Let me just text my baby and then we can go."

"Let me just text my baby and then we can go." The taller boy mocked which made Toni raise a middle finger on him with Fangs almost dying in laughter.

Me [ 2:49pm ] : hey babe, i hope you're having a great day at school. i just finished my shift here at Pop's. i'm gonna chill with the boys for an hour before i start at the Wyrm. i love you. text me when you can.

Toni closes the thread that belongs to her wife, scrolling through the rest of her messages. She couldn't suppress the eyeroll reading through a message from her boss from the studio, telling her to come tonight. Fuck no. She thinks. She's having dinner with her friends tonight. She deletes the message immediately.

"What's wrong?" Fangs asks.

"It's my idiot boss. He wants me to come to the studio tonight."

"You still work for that pig? He doesn't even treat you right, Toni."

"That's exactly why I'm not going." Toni laughs. "Cheryl thinks it's good experience though."

"Well she is kind of right." Sweet Pea comments.

"I don't know. I'm kind of not feeling that studio anymore. I was excited at first because you know, I'm assistant photographer. I thought I get to take pictures, but all I do is hand him his coffee, hold a fucking light or touch up bratty models' make ups."

"Your time is coming, Tiny. What are you going to do now? Look for other studios?"

"I don't know, Fangs. Maybe it's time I put it to rest. I'm thinking of taking Jason's offer at Blossom Maple Farms."

Sweet Pea shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "What did red say about that?"

"She doesn't want me to, of course."

Fangs nods. "Remember that we're here for you, okay?"

Toni mimics the boy before laughing. "Okay, let's go now before you cry babies cry in front of me. We don't do that shit."

X

Toni smiles, taking a break from wiping the bar to sneak a peek on her phone. Her face instantly lights up at the name that popped out, the lockscreen factor was just a bonus. She places a thumb on her phone to unlock it and her eyes read the text message carefully.

hot wife [ 6:54 pm : hi baby. sorry i just got out of class. i'm almost home. how's your day been?

Toni types eagerly, propping herself on the stool. She's thankful it's a slow night and there are barely any customers.

me [ 6:55 pm : i'm missing you like crazy, babe. i'm just finishing up here. i can't wait to see your face so i can kiss it.

Cheryl's reply was instant which made Toni smile even more.

hot wife [ 6:55pm : you sure that's the only thing you want to do to my face?

And if blushing could kill, Toni would be choking on the floor right now. She looks around slowly, making sure nobody is around to see her this flustered. God, Cheryl knows exactly how to work her up. And the tongue and horse riding emoji at the end of the sentence, fuck.

Me [ 6:56pm : mrs cheryl topaz, i'm at work.

hot wife [ 6:56pm ] : hmm too bad. thought we could go for a quickie sext before going to JJ's.

Toni chuckles, shaking her head before typing.

Me [ 6:56pm ] : behave tonight and i'll make it up to you when we get home.

hot wife [ 6:57pm ] : nevermind. i just got home. you don't mind if i get a headstart, do you?

Toni runs a hand over her pink hair, gripping her phone tighter. She feels like she's going to combust, damn Cheryl and her teasing.

Me [ 6:58pm ] : i don't mind

Me [ 6:58pm ] : as long as you show me

Toni taps on the counter with her fingers, seeing the three dots popping out on her screen. She subconsciously glances behind again. These are for her eyes, and her eyes only.

hot wife [ 6:59pm ] : photo attachment

The brunette blinks at the photo her wife sent her. Books, papers and a pen. What the fuck? Althoughp, there's a slight pinch on her heart at the fact that Cheryl was trying to get her homework done in the dark, with only a flashlight to work with. She gulps, trying to wash the bitter taste in her tongue.

hot wife [ 6:59pm ] : lol you're so easy baby.

hot wife [ 6:59pm ] : i'm trying to finish my homework before we go. don't pick me up, okay? i'll just see you there.

Toni bites her lip. She couldn't get pissed at her wife is she wanted to. Although, she's gonna have to get her back at this later.

Me [ 7:00pm ] : you're lucky you're sexy

Me [ 7:00pm ] : and cute

Me [ 7:00pm ] : see you there. i love you.

hot wife [ 7:00pm ] : i love you baby

Toni locks her phone before picking up her stuff at the back. "Birdie! I'm going!" She shouts for the old serpent to hear.

"Already?" The owner of the bar pops out from behind the counter.

"I got dinner at my wife's brother's tonight, remember?" Toni tugs on her duffel bag, feeling a little disappointed at the lightness the absence of her camera brought.

The older serpent squints her eye at her, looking at her from head to foot. "Ah! Still associating with the Blossoms, I see. Are you going to wear that at the dinner?"

Toni looks at her purple flannel and ripped jeans. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's just Jason. And it's not a proper sit down dinner. Plus, Fangs and Sweet Pea are invited too. I'm sure I'm not gonna be the only one in the wrong dress code."

"Alright, alright." The lady chuckles. "Just be careful, kid. A young man in a fancy suit came by earlier today, asking about you."

That ptensed the brunette up. "What? Who? Did he say who he was? What did you say?"

The older serpent takes a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke away from Toni. "Nah. Just be careful, okay? The Blossoms aren't the people you wanna get associated with let alone piss, especially Clifford Blossom. Kid, that man could buy your life and it wouldn't even make a serious dent on his back account. You're playing house with his daughter. Be careful. I just told the man I don't know any Antoinette."

Toni sighs. "Right. Thank you, Birdie." She says quite sharply before storming out of the place.

What the fuck is she supposed to do? Cheryl's her wife. She's already in her life. Nothing could come between that. Let Clifford Blossom try. Just let him fucking try.

X

Toni was the last one to arrive, of course. The long drive from the southside to Thistlehouse, along with the pressure of working all day and the information Birdie told her, tired the brunette to no end. As soon as she arrived, cheers echoed around the patio of the cottage where her wife's twin and family live. She immediately finds the seat next to Cheryl, who beamed at her as she placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

The brunette plasters a fake smile, waving all the late teases from the long table. "Hey." She mutters, rubbing circles along the inside of the redhead's thigh with the pad of her thumbs.

Cheryl immediately fixed her a plate, getting all of her favorites from the bunch. She roams her eyes around the place. Jughead was in the middle of telling his story about a raid they'd done earlier today. Toni couldn't grasp much of the information. She's sure it's just him bragging about his new position as sheriff again.

Toni's stomach churned audibly, her hand snaking its way around it. She rubs the tiredness on her eyes with the other. God, is it still legal to be this tired? She feels like she's ready to drop any minute now.

But then she glances to her right and she sees Cheryl, Cheryl listening intently to Jughead's story, while tracing her own circles on the back of her hand, Cheryl's lips curling as she concentrates on slicing the piece of steak on her plate, the warmth of Cheryl's hand on her own. She shifts closer, trying to take a better taste of that world.

"You okay?" Cheryl whispers in her ear.

Toni meets the redhead's eyes, her lips curving into a wide smile. "Yeah, fine." She picks up the knife and fork, getting a slice of steak in her mouth.

"JJ wants us to stay the night. I told him I'm going to run the idea by you first." Cheryl's breath hit the back of her neck, making her shiver a little.

Toni swallows. "Yeah, that's kind of perfect actually." She was more than anxious to think about how Jason figured their situation out. She feels like she's sinking into a pit of shame and guilt more and more everyday with the fact that she took his sister away from a life of comfort and luxury, which was obviously the only two things that she can't give her.

She didn't even realize she was bouncing her leg until Cheryl placed a comforting hand on her kneecap. "Talk later?"

Toni nods, before pecking Cheryl's cheek. The two of them tried to socialize for the rest of the night, with Toni letting herself chuckle at Archie's jokes here and there and Cheryl casually side eyeing Toni from time to time. She could sense Toni's anxiety. Something's wrong. That's just how they work. And as she glances over her twin brother seated at the head of the table, she could only shake her head at the curious look he gave her.

X

A few hours later, Toni found herself admiring a view that could easily make anyone's heart melt. She stands in the doorway, her body leaning over a wall. Tonight, she is an audience.

"Little Red Riding Hood gathered some stones and they filled the wolf's belly with them." Cheryl's baby voice echoed around the room. Toni couldn't resist the tears forming in her eyes. She wants this future with her.

She wants their own set of twins, and she wants Cheryl to tuck them to bed as Toni kisses them good night. She wants sleepless baby nights with their ginger babies screaming and crying for no reason at all. More importantly, she wants to have enough resources to actually make that happen. But their life now is shit. She can't even afford to take her wife out on a proper date.

Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she listens to her wife lull their niece and nephew to sleep.

"When he woke up, he was scared and tried to run away but the stones were so heavy that he fell down dead."

"Dead?" She hears four-year-old Juniper ask.

"Yes, my love. The bad wolf died. Shall we continue with the story?"

"Yes, Aunt C…" A sleepy Dagwood comments. "Jun, shut up."

Toni chuckles at that, wiping the tears in her eyes.

"It's a nice view, huh." Jason says softly from behind her, making Toni gasp. "Whenever I've had a long day at work, the first thing that my body searches for is a bed, and rest. I get antsy and a little rude, specially when I'm sleep deprived. But then I come home to their mother tucking them to bed like this, and suddenly I feel all the exhaustion leave my body. They're...the best things in my life."

Toni looks at her wife's brother, Cheryl's literal other half. "Yeah...I—they're awesome."

Jason gives him a big smile and from then she could see their resemblance. They both have the same grin, one that never fails to make Toni's heart skip a beat. "You okay, Tiny T?"

The brunette scoffs at the nickname. No matter how many times she's punched the guy's arm for calling her that, he never listens. And so Toni has kind of given up on it already. "I'm fine. This is just...amazing. She's amazing with your kids."

"She's gonna be amazing with yours too." Jason suggests, poking her arm softly.

And for a moment she imagines what it would be like when you know, she finally gets her break and she finally gets to afford the life that she wants for them. Toni wants what a normal person wants. White picket fence, middle-class suburban life, 2.5 children and a dog, patio garden, peaceful living. Coming home with a bouquet of flowers for her wife. She would kiss Cheryl's cheek while she prepares for the kids' bake sale at school. You know cheesy, cliché things like that.

"I—yeah...Jason." Toni starts. "I'm sorry."

It was Jason's turn to scoff at her, followed by a shake of the head and a chuckle. "You have nothing to apologize for, Toni. If you're trying to say what I think you're trying to say, then just save it. If anything, you made her life easier. Look at her."

And just in time Cheryl's giggle could be heard, followed by Jun's sleepy voice.

"I have never seen Cheryl this happy. It might sound too cheesy, older brother-y of me. And I know it sounds like, I don't know, something that I would really say to make you feel better but, you make her very happy. Sure, her eyes used to sparkle on sales at Prada, you knew that, but her eyes shine a little different now. And you better trust me on that. We got twin—"

"Twintuition, I know. I will die if I hear that one more time." Toni rolls her eyes playfully, before sighing and folding her arms on her chest. "I don't know, J. Why can't I give her both?"

Jason matched her sigh. "Cheryl doesn't want anything."

"But I need to at least earn enough to keep our rent so that we don't get our lights cut out. Just...that." Toni runs a hand over to her pink hair. "Is the job opening still open?"

The redheaded boy raised an eyebrow at her. "She would kill me, Toni."

"I'm desperate, Jason."

"Why don't you give it a few more days? A week. And then you can come to me if you're still set on it."

"The three ate some cake, happy in the knowledge that the wolf was not going to be a danger anymore."

They both hear the story coming to an end. Toni nods carefully, which her brother-in-law returned. She turns on her heel, making a beeline towards Cheryl's old bedroom.

"Little Red Riding Hood decided never to leave the path again and to listen more carefully to what her mother told her. The end."

X

Cheryl carefully picks up her niece and places her under the duvet of her toddler bed. She pecks the top of the toddler's head softly before tugging the silk closer to her body, doing the same to her nephew.

It has been almost an hour since she was held hostage by the two toddlers, demanding she read them their favorite bedtime story and giving them kiss goodnight.

Thistlehouse is a little bit different from her childhood home but it still gives her the creeps. Walking briskly, she makes her way to her old bedroom, finding Toni standing in the dark. She steps closer to her wife. She seems to be in a really deep thought. And so she wraps her arms around the brunette's waist gently so as to not scare her. "What's wrong?" She places an open-mouthed kiss on her wife's jaw.

She intertwines their fingers. "Just tired." Toni sighs.

Cheryl runs her hands over to her wife's back, stopping at her shoulders, before applying a little bit of pressure on it.

Toni moans at the feel of the tight circles being drawn on her shoulders. "God Cher, your fucking hands…"

"Shirt off, please. Lay on your stomach." Cheryl whispers.

"Yes, ma'am." The brunette giggles, turning around at once before letting her body collapse on the bed. She tugs on her shirt, as Cheryl rummages through a drawer in search for body oil.

The redhead sat on the bed, as Toni squirmed to get in position. Cheryl slaps her wife's butt, unable to control herself before fiddling with the brunette's bra. "You ready?"

The moan that escaped Toni's mouth wasn't subtle, not even close. God, it felt heavenly...to have Cheryl's hands on her at the end of a very long and tiring day, soothing her strained muscles.

"Hush, TT. They're gonna think we're having sex."

"What's wrong about that? You're my wife." Toni really just finds every reason to call Cheryl her wife.

Cheryl giggles at that. "Well...there is nothing wrong with having sex with your wife, isn't that right, my love? What would be wrong is having sex with your wife in a room just a few feet away from where I just tucked my niece and nephew in for bed."

"Oh please, they're four."

"Which is exactly why we're not gonna do it, baby. I don't wanna scar them for life. Plus, I will never hear the end of it from JJ, if Juniper starts saying curse words or starts mouthing oh toni in high pitched voice."

Toni snorted, that would be the highlight of her life. And Jason will never ever forgive them for corrupting the twins, letting them know what their favorite Aunt Cheryl sounds like when she climaxes. Not that they would actually remember that stuff when they grow up, right? Right?

"I miss you though." The brunette sighs.

"I'm right here." Cheryl answers.

It was silent for a while. Cheryl could feel something's bothering her wife but deciding she's just gonna let her tell her. Toni will tell her. Toni tells her everything. And just when Cheryl is about to say something to try to diffuse the tension…

"Someone came by The Whyte Wyrm today looking for me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I don't know who he was because I wasn't there but Birdie said that he was a young man in a fancy suit."

"What? Who could—"

Ohh. Cheryl stops her hands from rubbing Toni's back. No. They can't do this. They can't ruin it for her. Again. She's happy. She's happy now. God, let her be happy.

"Babe?" Toni turns to lay on her back. She places a hand to cup her wife's cheek to get her attention. "Hey."

"I—I'm so sorry, baby. That's...that's not okay. That's invasive, not to mention wrong, in so many levels. I'm going to call them right now—" Cheryl moved to get her phone, but Toni yanked her back down.

"Please, don't. It's fine. He didn't catch me. Maybe he's just a spy trying to get information, our address. Please just...stay here with me?"

"Toni, this has gone into a whole different level. They're sending spies now? What's next? I don't—I don't even want to think about that…"

"Then don't. Maybe they're just worried about you too. Maybe you should return their calls one of these days. But definitely not right now. Because right now, you're cuddling me."

Cheryl's nerves calmed down at her wife's soothing words. Oh she's definitely going to talk to her parents alright and she's going to give them a piece of her mind. This has gone overboard. Toni doesn't deserve this. The woman that she loves does not deserve to get treated like shit by her parents.

Toni pulls her wife down on the bed with her, adjusting carefully to make room.

"I love you. You know I will do anything for you, right?"

Cheryl nods, snuggling closer to her wife's neck. "I will do anything for you too, TT. My parents are going to hear an earful, I promise. They're sick."

"Then that's all that matters." Toni places another soft kiss on the redhead's hairline. "I think I need a shower though."

"Hmm'kay…"

Toni sits up, slowly untangling their limbs. She leans in pecking Cheryl's lips three more times before making an effort to stand up.

"You think Jun and Dag will hear us from behind two doors?" Toni asks, sitting back on the bed, immediately snaking her hand under her wife's shirt to cup both breasts.

"It's not happening, Toni!" Cheryl yanks her wife's hands from under her shirt before kicking her butt playfully. "Now go."

"Fine." Toni stomped, slamming the door of the en suite making Cheryl giggle.

"I love you!"

X

_**sooooo what u guys think? i'm thinking of putting this fic into a series tho. it isn't even halfway thru. but yea, i'm kind of enjoying this universe.**_


	3. it’s okay if you can’t catch your breath

_**they get their electricity back. cheryl talks to her parents. major shit going down.**_

_**ayoo! i'm back with chapter three. i'm deleting the "cute things" remark on the story summary cuz shit's about to get down and it aint even cute. **_

_**anywhozers. smut warning. hee hee enjoy**_

X

There are many things that could make Toni Topaz smile. She is also convinced that she really isn't a hard person to please, growing up with absolutely nothing. In fact, she could name three simple things off the top of her head.

Number three. Photography.

Photography is something she's passionate about. There's something so magical about having the power to freeze time in just one click. Not to mention the art. Toni loves art. She loves how it makes her feel. Free. Unadulterated. Her heart rejoices at the thought of capturing moments, mostly of people she loved. Her friends. And there comes the second thing that makes Toni happy.

The serpents have been her family ever since both her parents died when she was still very young. Being a serpent wasn't something that she thought she would have to be, but is something that is her. She was born to be one. Her parents had been serpents, according to what her grandpa told her. And so it only fits that she was one. And she used to think there was nothing more meant to be for her.

That is until she met Cheryl. Cheryl Blossom, now Cheryl Topaz. Toni still marvels at the fact that her wife was willing to give up her last name for hers.

So no, nothing was more made for her in this world than Cheryl Topaz. Her wife, who is currently dancing around their apartment in nothing but her flannel and underwear, swaying her hips gently to the soft music playing in the background. She had gotten their lights cut back on this morning, since Sweet Pea gave her five hundred dollars from selling her camera.

Toni licks her lips, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of her wife clutching a spatula, using it as a mic to mouth the lyrics of Frank Ocean's Thinkin 'Bout You.

And now she understands what Jason meant about the exhaustion and fatigue leaving the body.

So she likes watching her wife. She's got a hot wife, sue her.

She glances down to the curve of her hips, the way they would move at every sway. The tight red set of underwear hugging the redhead's voluptuous ass. God, she loved that ass.

The redhead danced for a while until she noticed Toni hovering in the doorway. She stopped moving altogether, her face flushing into a deep shade of red that almost matched her hair.

"Baby, what are you doing? How long have you been standing there?" Cheryl steps closer to her nonetheless.

Toni wraps her arms around her wife's waist, her hand tracing the material of her own flannel shirt before leaning in, capturing Cheryl's bottom lip between her own. The brunette moans the moment their lips touched. "You...look good...in my clothes." She says in between sensual pecks. Her hands trailed downwards, cupping one of her most favorite parts of her wife's body. "Or should I say, my clothes look good on you."

"How did you come up with the money to get our lights back on?" Cheryl asks, planting soft kisses on Toni's jaw.

Her jaw tightens. "Sold some stuff I didn't need."

She could feel Cheryl sag against her as she pulls back a little bit. "I don't want you selling your stuff, Toni." She glares at her, her lips moving into a pout.

"Okay, not fair that I'm getting...I'm getting the pout right now." The brunette points a finger to her face playfully. "You sold some of your clothes after we moved in together."

"Those are clothes that I don't even like and don't even wear anymore. They're just a waste of space." Cheryl pouted even more.

"See. Same." Toni dove into the redhead's neck, like she always does whenever she needed to silence her wife. "What are you making?"

Cheryl groans when Toni sunk her teeth on a particular spot in her neck. "M-Mac and cheese."

"You don't wanna eat out?"

"Mmm...maybe I do." Cheryl tugs on the belt hoops of her jeans to pull her closer, her bottom lip stuck between her teeth, before actually snapping the button open with such ease.

Toni pulls back from their heating up make out session. "I'm serious. We can go eat out. I got a couple of hundred bucks from selling some stuff I didn't need. We can call Sweet Pea and Ronnie, make it a double date night?"

Cheryl pauses and Toni could feel the cogs turning inside her wife's head. "I don't want that, babe. I'm happy just to stay in with you."

"I can hear you computing in your head. Don't do that, baby. Please don't worry about it. We've got money for the rest of the bills, and for your textbooks."

"I—That's good, baby. But I really just want to stay in tonight. I promise. We can go out tomorrow, maybe?"

Toni palms her wife's cheek. "Okay."

"How was work?" Cheryl casually pulls back, making her way to the stove to check on the mac n cheese. It's literally the only thing that she can cook. Growing up with a chef to cook for her, Cheryl struggled a little adjusting to having to cook not just her own meals, but also Toni's. But she's learning, slowly getting the hang of it. She's good.

"Same. My idiot boss is still an asshole, still having me fetch his coffee like I'm his secretary or something." Toni sighs pulling out a chair from the breakfast bar. She puts two fingers on her temple, circling it firmly. "Ugh, my head hurts."

Cheryl turns the stove off first, before turning around to face her. "I'm sorry baby. You look mighty tired." She sat on her lap. "Let me make it better." Her breath ghosted Toni's neck. "...I know a very effective way to naturally get rid of a headache…"

Toni's eyes widen at her wife lowering down to sit on her knees. A mixture of love and lust could be seen through the redhead's eyes. Still dazed, Toni lifts herself up to help Cheryl get her jeans off, followed by her underwear.

She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand as Cheryl licks and kisses her inner thigh. "Please, baby."

"Shh...no need to beg. I'm doing this for you. As a reward." And just as Toni was about to raise the question, "for being the best wife in the world."

"That's y—ah! Fuck." Toni's hand immediately grips through red hair, holding in on one bunch to avoid getting it stuck in her face. "Christ Cheryl, that feels so good…" She says just as her wife's tongue swirls through the spot.

Cheryl dips her head even more, her tongue rashly exploring the Toni's insides. She's enjoying how Toni's hips would buck up and writhe off the chair everytime she alternates between sucking her clit and licking her entrance.

"So good, babe." Toni whimpers, biting her bottom lip so hard she could already taste iron, but god, she doesn't care. "More...N-Need more, baby girl."

Then, Toni lets out something that sounds like a cross between a groan and a moan as Cheryl inserted her middle and ring finger in her. The angle is sort of weird, but it still didn't fail to make Toni's head spin. The pounding in her head immediately replaced by stars, floating stars.

Cheryl kept on pumping in and out of her, her tongue never leaving her clit and it wasn't long until the brunette is a trembling mess above her. She sped up her actions, releasing her clit for the first time in what felt like ages, and moans, actually fucking moans filthily, opening her mouth as she feels Toni's walls getting tighter and tighter by the second.

The redhead's lips curved into a smirk. Her wife is close, she could feel it. She connects her tongue to Toni's clit again, before pulling it between her lips. Which was apparently the right thing to do because Toni loses it.

A string of incoherent curse words falling from Toni's mouth, as well her back arching up from the chair indicated a much needed release.

Cheryl raises her head after placing one last kiss on Toni, her face wet of sweat, Toni and her own saliva. She wipes it with the back of her hand before Toni was pulling her up for a kiss.

"That was wild. Thanks, babe."

Cheryl winks at her. "No problem, cutie." She says sweetly, before turning on her heels and making her way to the stove to finish dinner.

Toni was left gaping. She loves her wife so fucking much, god she literally would take a bullet for her right there, right then.

X

Cheryl swipes her face with her arm. It's a little hot for April and she definitely made the wrong choice of clothing. In her defense, these were the only ones left that are cool enough for the weather. All her clothes are back at Thornhill and the rest she put online to sell to help with their finances. It wasn't fair that Toni gets to be the only one earning for them. She had to help.

She had just finished class and was waiting for a taxi when she noticed a man in a dark suit, standing by his car. She hugs her book tighter. She could recognize Felix anywhere. God, her parents are lunatics.

You have to be so fucking loose in the mind to even think that sending accomplices to spy on her will suddenly sweep her off her feet.

Cheryl crosses the road, her jaw clenched. That's it. This is where she draws the line.

"Felix." She calls, catching the attention of her father's favorite capo.

"Madame Blossom." He straightens his suit. "I—"

"Ah ah! Save it." She gestures an imaginary zipper. "I know why you're here. Take me to them."

"Excuse me, maam?"

"My nutsy parents. You work for them, right? And you're here to keep an eye on me and get information. So I'm gonna go and talk to them myself."

There was a staring competition between them. Before she noticed him squirming under the redhead's gaze. Bingo.

"Now, you vulture!"

He clears his throat before opening the door for her. "Yes, Miss Blossom."

X

Toni balances two trays in one go, the pounding in her head is back more than ever. She's been working for hours and her throat felt dry Pop Tate looks at her and winces. "You okay, Toni?"

Labor wasn't something new to her. She's been working ever since she was twelve. Her grandpa was someone that got sick a lot and most of her earnings during her teenage years pretty much went to hospital bills and his medication. And then she fell in love with photography and the rest of her labor went towards saving up for her camera. Well, the camera that she used to have.

She eyes Sweet Pea from his booth with Veronica. He's been watching her ever since her shift started. "Of course, Pop."

"You don't look too good. Maybe you should go home, take the rest of the afternoon off. I can manage here."

Toni took notice of the slight shake of her hands, making the glasses of milkshake lightly tremble. Toni you weak fool. "No, I'm good. I promise." She gives the old man a weak smile before walking cautiously to the tables. She managed putting down the orders, but Sweet Pea and Pop Tate weren't the only ones who noticed the wobble in her steps as she tries to get back to the counter.

God, her head is pounding like crazy. And she feels so hot, too hot which is weird considering it's only April. She tries to blink it out, what the fuck is happening? Her vision narrows down to Veronica yelling something at Sweet Pea before she feels like there's a massive earthquake happening.

And then there's a massive pressure on the side of her head, too much to keep her eyes open. Her knees gave in and she flails her arms before everything went to black.

"Toni!"

X

Cheryl tries to rehearse the things that she's gonna say to her parents during the ride to Thornhill, her former home. It's been a good year ever since she's spoken to them properly, and her nerves are almost getting to her. But a line has to be drawn and it has to be drawn now before her lunatic parents cook up some evil scheme to hurt Toni. She just knows there is something up their sleeve, she is their daughter after all.

Felix opened the door for her and she swallows thickly looking up at the massive mansion that she used to call her home. Balling her fists, she walks directly to the one room she knows they will be. She's sure Felix has already told them she's coming.

Alright, hbic Cheryl. Let's go.

She held the large two doors of Clifford Blossom's office, taking a deep breath before pushing it forcefully.

"Cheryl." Penelope Blossom calls, pulling her reading glasses down to eye her daughter properly. "Prodigal daughter returns." She smirks and Cheryl responded with an eyeroll.

"It's nice to have you back, Pumpkin. What can we do for you?" Clifford asks sweetly, swaying his chair lightly as he leans back to give the same look Penelope is giving her.

"Save it, daddy. I'm not here to play Santa with you. I'm here to tell you that sending your…vulture capos to spy on me and Toni stops now."

"Well we wouldn't have to do it if you return our calls. You still have your phone with you, right? Or you sold it too?" Clifford asks.

"How—" It's pointless to even argue about it. Of course they know about her selling her things. She fists her own hair, letting out a groan in frustration.

"You look skinnier, dear." Penelope adds dramatically. "Does that wife of yours got a real job yet?"

"First of all, I weigh the same as I did before. And second, she does have a job, three to be exact. She's been providing very well for me." Cheryl says firmly.

"Miss Topaz needs to start taking things seriously. Being an all around...errand girl isn't a real job."

Cheryl shoots daggers to her mother. It was more of the way she said errand girl that pissed her off like it's some kind of job to be ashamed for. She's proud of Toni, who she is and what she does. She's tired of talking about this. Toni doesn't deserve this from them.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, mother." Cheryl rolls her eye again. "Toni's my wife. If you want to be in my life, like what you say in your...cryptic messages, then you need to get over your problem with my marriage."

Penelope stands straighter, taking slow steps towards Cheryl. "Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, roll your eyes at me like that again or I swear to you—"

"You'll what?" The young redhead interrupts, adrenaline seem to be running in her veins. "I'm not scared of you anymore, mother. You hold no power over me anymore."

But before her mother could actually raise a hand on her, Clifford gets on his feet, breaking the two women apart. He places a comforting hand on his wife's arm. "Now, now darlings." He leans in to whisper something on Penelope's ear. "Let me handle this."

Cheryl folds her arms in her chest, her face sporting a proud pout.

"I will stop sending Felix to go after you."

Cheryl raises a taunting eyebrow at the man.

"If...you come home."

"Are you crazy? No!" Cheryl exclaims, her face contorting into a look of disgust. "I'm not leaving my wife!"

"I'm not saying Miss Topaz isn't to come with you, dear." Clifford says, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Look, pumpkin we just want you want you to come home." He clears his throat, and honestly, he looks like he's going to shit his pants just trying to get the words out. "We're...we're sorry for judging your marriage and Miss Topaz."

Cheryl scoffs at her father's words. "First of all, daddy, don't call me pumpkin. I'm not five. I'm twenty two years old! Capable of making my own decisions! She didn't force me or talk me or deceive me into getting married like you claim. When she proposed, I said yes. And we got married. It was a mutual decision."

Clifford nods hesitantly.

"And second, you can start being sorry by calling my wife by her own name. You've been calling her Miss Topaz for what? Five years now? We've been together for that long, daddy! You need to respect her!"

"I know, I know." Clifford steps closer to her, his eyes never meeting hers as he places both of his hands on Cheryl's arm. "I'm sorry, pum—Cheryl. Toni can come with you. Just come home."

Cheryl lets out a puff, directing her attention to her mother who is avoiding her gaze. "Why? Why now?"

Clifford takes a deep breath, squeezing his eyes shut impatiently. But before actual words were spoken, Cheryl's phone rang in her pockets. Raising an eyebrow at them, she holds a finger.

It's Veronica.

"V."

"Cher, you need to come here. Toni, something's happened."

The second she heard the words 'Toni' 'something' and 'happened' altogether, her hypothetical heart stops beating in her chest. No.

"What?" Was all she could say.

And then she hears someone yelling at Veronica, who sounded a lot like her wife. "Veronica, I'm fine! Cheryl's at the university. There's no need to bother her!" She hears distinctly.

"We're at Riverdale General. She collapsed at work earlier. The doctors said she's very dehydrated. She's conscious now and being a real pain in the ass. So please get here and collect your wife."

"I'm on my way." She says immediately, putting her phone down.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Clifford asks, reaching for her arm again.

"Toni...she's...she's at the hospital. I—I need to go." The redhead paces.

"Okay, okay relax. We'll all go."

"Clifford." Penelope starts.

"We're all going, Penelope." The patriarch said firmly, silencing the protesting woman. He rounds his table, retrieving a key from the drawer. "Let's go."

"Wait daddy." Cheryl halts.

"We can talk about this more later. Right now, you need to get to Mi—Toni. Your wife."

Cheryl nods, letting Clifford Blossom lead her to the car.

X

Toni groans for the fifth time in the past hour. "Listen, I'm okay. I was just feeling a little bit under the weather earlier. And you said so yourself, I was just dehydrated. I had my water. I'm fine now. So can you please, please tell the doctor to get my discharge papers." She tells the nurse fixing her IV.

Veronica rubs her face with her hand, leaning to snuggle closer to Sweet Pea while releasing a sigh. She loves Toni, and loves how Sweet Pea adores the tiny brunette but her head is starting to ache at her friend's own hard-headedness. She gave up on telling Toni to shut up half an hour ago and they've been in the ER for an hour now.

"Fuck." The brunette mutters under her breath.

Then the curtains open all at once revealing a very worried Cheryl Blossom. "Toni!" Oh thank god.

"Veronica…" She says through gritted teeth.

"Your wife needed to know." Veronica shrugs.

"But I'm fine! I swear, babe. They're overreacting." Toni stops mid sentence as she notices the two people hovering behind her wife. "Cher, what are they doing here?"

The redhead reaches for Toni's face. "What happened?" She asks, disregarding her wife's question as she looks at the gauze on Toni's forehead.

"I just felt a little dizzy earlier. And I hit my head on a table." She answers. "What are your parents doing here?" She tries again.

"I paid them a little visit regarding the Felix situation. Toni! What were you doing?" The redhead presses their foreheads together lightly. "Don't scare me like that again."

Toni winces when Cheryl pressed a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, baby." The redhead comments, eyeing the bandage on her forehead. "Did they have to stitch you up?"

"I—I honestly don't know." Toni's gaze fell on Clifford and Penelope Blossom who were standing at one corner whispering with each other. She narrows her eyes at them. "Cher, you need to get my discharge papers so we can go."

"No, Tiny. Shut up." Sweet Pea stood up, walking closer to the gurney. "They're still monitoring her if she has a concussion."

"Sweets, I can't stay here!" Toni exclaims. "We can't afford this."

Cheryl's heart clenches in her chest. Suddenly she wants to wrap her arms around her wife, envelope her in her embrace. Sweet, selfless Toni wants to go home even after suffering a head injury because she thinks that they can't afford it.

Sweet Pea runs a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "We're gonna take of it, Toni. Don't worry about it."

"I can't let you do that, Sweets! You've done so much for us already. I swear to you, I'm fine." Toni makes an effort to stand up but Cheryl pushes her down gently.

"No. You're not going anywhere. Jesus Toni. Stop arguing with me on this for once and listen to me." Cheryl snaps. "The doctors want to monitor you and so we're staying. We're moving you into a room."

"Babe, how are we gonna pay for that?" The brunette's voice raising a little as tears started to pool in her eyes. Goddammit, she hates this. "I'm so sorry, Cher."

Cheryl widens her eyes, moving to sit on the bed with her wife. "Hey, hey. It's not your fault. Toni, look at me." The redhead raises her chin. "It's not your fault."

"I just—we're barely making ends meet." Toni snuggles on her shoulders.

Veronica made a move to stand up and walk closer to her friends. "You guys, I'm telling you it's fine. You can pay us back soon."

Just then Clifford Blossom stands in their middle, clearing his throat. He lands a hand on the tall serpent's shoulders and god, Toni was grateful he her friend was in a fairly good mood because if not, she would worry about Clifford's life. "I'd appreciate it if Miss Lodge and Officer Peabody would let us take care of our daughter-in-law's bill."

Toni blinks in surprise. What the fuck?

"Mr. Blossom, it really is no big deal." The Latina comments.

"Which is exactly why I expect you to understand."

Cheryl stares between her parents. "What's the catch?"

Clifford gives them a tight-lipped smile. "There's no catch, honey." She could see Penelope shaking her head. "Except, maybe one."

"What?"

"Live with us at Thornhill. You and your wife."

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Suddenly, Toni wants to pass out again.

X

_**do we trust the blossoms yettttt do weee?**_


	4. your heart is your masterpiece

_**toni finds it hard to sleep. jason and cheryl talk. cheryl finds out about the camera.**_

_**hi issa long one. And i already apologize for the angst in this chapter. **_

_**X**_

"Come on, baby. One more." Toni leveled the camera in front of her eyes, her legs bouncing lightly on the mattress as she towered over her giggling wife in nothing but underwear. "Please. One more and I'll stop."

More giggles echoed around the small apartment as the redhead tried to conceal her face under the pillows. She fake groaned, tugging the blanket to cover up her exposed chest. Toni has taken a lot already, and though some may think Cheryl would love being photographed as much as her wife takes her photos, she did know when it's too much. Cheryl laid on her stomach, revealing the small branch of cherry blossom tattoo that she has on her right shoulder blade.

A warm feeling spreads over Toni's chest. "Hold that pose." She remembers the day her wife got it, just two weeks after their wedding, after Cheryl has claimed every inch of her own tattooed skin. She remembers the way Cheryl held her hand as the needles went in, the redhead's breath sending shivers down her spine as she says, "my mother's going to kill me" followed by a high-pitched giggle. And suddenly, Toni felt a need to lay her lips on the pink and brown ink.

Toni doesn't like her wife's parents. Not even by a bit. After four years of being together, she'd figure they will grow on her, somehow, someday in some way. But, the day never came. Instead, she found hatred growing inside of her as more years pass by.

She hated how they treated Cheryl. She hated how they favored Jason right in front of Cheryl's eyes like it's supposed to be natural, like it's supposed to be like that. It had created an insecure monster inside her wife, something that Toni knows still haunts the redhead from time to time. But god, is she thankful for them for bringing her into this world, and more essentially, she is grateful for their fucking genes that made her wife hot as fuck, the most beautiful art her eyes could land on. She doesn't believe in it but she prays everyday to whoever, whatever's up there thanking them for allowing her to be the one to touch her, love her and be in her presence.

"Are you done?" Cheryl teased, licking her bottom lip as her eyes show nothing but admiration for the view above her. It is a view that never fails to make her stomach flutter.

Toni hummed, looking at the photo that she just took. It was perfect. If there's a word that surpasses that then that's it. She raised an eyebrow at Cheryl, who was hiking herself up on the wooden material of the headboard, an arm discreetly wrapped over her chest to keep its cover.

"What happens if I'm not?" Toni responded, body still bouncing on the mattress.

All in one go, Cheryl yanked her knees to the direction of her body, letting Toni fall completely on her lap as a loud screech escaped the brunette's mouth. "Enough." Cheryl murmured, plucking her wife's prized possession and placing it cautiously aside.

Toni removed the duvet from her wife's chest, her eyes falling on the exposed skin before she rested her arms on Cheryl's shoulder. "My god, you are flawless…"

And suddenly physics and its law of attraction were nothing compared to them because it is impossible to have Cheryl that close and not kiss her. Like two magnets in a vessel…

Toni smiles at the memory she couldn't help but recall as she checks the time on her phone. Her lockscreen is that picture. She reads 2:45am on the clock.

She glances over her sleeping wife momentarily, a sense of relief washing over her after seeing Cheryl still dozing off. She's snoring a little, which Toni finds cute in its own way. It's odd but the brunette likes the reminder that she's still here, despite everything. She's here. She chose her.

It also breaks up the screaming inside her head, brings her back to now, where everything she needs is sleeping right beside her.

It's almost 3am and Toni hasn't slept at all. She's been staring at the ceiling for so long she could tell that the ceiling fan does exactly thirty five rotations per minute. Despite the exhaustion in her limbs and the feeling of being ready to drop off any moment, she couldn't seem to completely drop off.

Every time she tries to close her eyes, the anxiety of not living under this same roof yanks her awake. This tiny apartment has been their refuge for the past year, their own little world. It'll be weird not sleeping in this bed.

Toni sits on the mattress, her eyes well adjusted enough in the dark that she could clearly see the pair of luggage sitting at the corner of their bedroom. She doesn't know exactly why she'd said yes, all she knows is she wants to keep Cheryl happy and safe and healthy.

That has been her priority ever since she had said the two words "I" and "do".

The Blossoms had offered to pay for her medical bill, as well as their latest rent in full. Every time she thinks that they're using this as a leverage on them, she wants to stab her eye. But fuck, they really needed the help. Especially since Cheryl didn't allow her to go work after the hospital sent her home and all the remaining cash from her camera went to expensive drugs to help her recover.

They move out in two days, and Cheryl assures her of three things: one, it's not permanent. Second, they will be staying at Thornhill indefinitely until Mr. Blossom stays on his happy, welcoming mood. And lastly, she will not let Penelope Blossom talk trash about her.

Frankly, she doesn't give a single fuck what her wife's sharp tongued, demonic mother say about her. She's much more concerned about Cheryl and how she'd treat her once she's living under their roof again. It's safe to say she will be watching Satan's fascist mistress like a hawk.

She puts on underwear and Cheryl's old university shirt and slowly tiptoes to the kitchen. She fills herself a glass of cold water and downs it in one go. She'll surely miss their crappy apartment, with all its squeaky floors and doors that won't lock. And her wall. Or more accurately, Cheryl's wall of photographs taken by her.

Toni gulps at the second glass looking at the collage her wife has carefully put up for her. Part of the reason why she loves photography so much is because her wife, her muse is the most perfect form of art that she'd ever had to photograph. Flaming red hair contrasting pale skin is just Toni's kind of aesthetic.

But it's lost cause.

She's been sending out applications for years now. And her job at the studio isn't really making her happy. Not to mention it pays below minimum.

Cheryl always tells her that her time is coming and that she shouldn't give up on her dreams just because nothing is happening now. Toni just smiles at her encouraging wife. But in reality, she's tired of waiting. A part of her soul dies every time she'd get rejected or waitlisted and they don't have the means to start a business.

So maybe photography isn't for her.

Toni exhales deeply, turning around to put the glass on the sink. Slowly, she makes her way back to their bedroom.

A small smile crept up her lips when she found Cheryl still sleeping. Sometimes, she envies her wife's ability to sleep through absolutely everything.

She slowly lifts the duvet and slides into her side. She wiggles carefully, moving closer to Cheryl as she snakes an arm around her middle. The redhead shifted, unconsciously welcoming Toni in her arms. "Mmm…babe?"

"Shh..Get back to sleep. Sorry I woke you."

Cheryl shifts even more, snuggling herself into Toni's neck instead and then mutters something that sounded like "Why are you up?"

"It's...nothing. I can't sleep."

That seems to bring the redhead into consciousness because she lifts her head up from Toni's neck to eye the brunette in the dark. She traces the band aid on Toni's forehead with her thumb. "Is it hurting? Do you need to take a pill?"

Toni gently shakes her head. "It's fine. Go back to sleep." Then she proceeds on rubbing circles into Cheryl's bare back. But then she groans audibly when she felt the redhead pull away and suddenly a light was switched on.

"What's going on, TT?" Cheryl can read her like an open book. And even in the dark she could feel something was wrong. Toni doesn't even have to say something for Cheryl to know. It's like sixth sense. She's developed a Toni sense. "Babe?" The redhead calls to catch her attention. "Let me in?"

Toni nods but her eyes avoided her wife's. Cheryl waited patiently. She knows Toni is someone who prefers putting up an act for as long as she can rather than open up. Cheryl had been the only one that gets to crack her walls down. It hasn't been easy. But she gets it done.

The brunette tucks a piece of red hair behind her face. "I will miss our crappy apartment." She chuckles.

It took a while but Cheryl smiled down at her. "We'll still have our crappy apartment. It's just temporary."

"I know…"

"Babe, if you're not comfortable with it, we will stay here. I can call daddy and tell him we've changed our mind." Cheryl says softly.

If she really has the means to, she will stay here. But god, if they keep up with this, she's scared they're gonna end up in the streets and Toni will never ever forgive herself if that happens. She can survive that, and she has...in the past. But she's not sure Cheryl will. So she screws her eyes shut.

"No…" She gives her a small smile. "Your parents have been kind enough to help us. The least we can do is be there when they need us, you."

And though she hides it, Toni sees the hope in her wife's eyes, that her parents could actually be changing for the better. She's not about to let Cheryl miss out on that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

Cheryl cuddles into her again. "You know I love you, right? And whatever they say doesn't matter." The redhead traced patterns on the exposed skin of Toni's tummy. "I chose you. I will keep on choosing you. A hundred times over and over."

Toni tilts her chin before planting a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Cheryl had sacrificed so much to be with her. "I love you too."

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you, Toni. I promise." Cheryl smoothes her cheek with the pad of her thumb.

There's something about that, something about Cheryl wanting to protect her that makes Toni's heart seize in her chest. For the longest time, she had served as the protector. And now...now someone wants to protect her.

Cheryl smiles at her. "Now, are you sure you've packed everything that you need?"

She doesn't know why they have to pack two days early for it but she guesses it's safer to just let her wife be with her obsessive compulsive nature. But even so, Toni rolls her eyes. "I don't really have a lot." She runs her hands along the redhead's waist. "Plus, I got everything that I need right here."

"I don't know why I married such a sweet talker." She chuckles. "I haven't seen your camera in a while. Did you pack it yet, baby?"

Toni tries not to stiffen so much. Her facial reaction remains soft but the sweating in her palms would give her away. "S-Sweet Pea has my camera."

Oh how she wishes her wife would just go back to sleep. God, say something. Distract her. Cheryl's Toni sense were tingling and even Toni herself could feel it.

"Huh, you lend Sweet Pea your camera?" The redhead asks. "Babe, you don't even let me touch your camera."

"A-Are you offended?" Nailed it.

"Yeah, actually." Cheryl pouts. "What does he need it for?"

"U-Uhm...Ronnie...they went on a roadtrip to Sugar Lake just a few days ago. I let him borrow it and I haven't had the chance to get it back. I don't have time to use it anyway."

Cheryl thinks for a second. "Okay, just ask him to bring it tonight to Fangs and Kevin's." She sighs happily, squeezing her face into Toni's neck.

"W-What?" The actual fuck.

"It's their turn to host dinner, remember? Don't tell me you forgot."

"I—yeah. I totally forgot." The brunette chuckles nervously.

Cheryl reached for the lights before going back to cuddle Toni. "Night, babe. I have 8 am class tomorrow." She said yawning. "Love you…"

"I love...I love you too."

X

Cheryl woke up an hour before her supposed wake up time. After finding out Toni had troubles sleeping last night, her focus remained on trying to get her wife to sleep. She'd been waking up every hour to check on the brunette, rubbing soothing circles on her skin every time she gets.

She kisses her wife's temple, lightly chuckling over her parted lips before pulling a strand stuck in between them away from her face.

Cheryl stretches before turning the alarm off on their bedside table before it wakes her sleeping wife. She figures she's gonna let her sleep in for a few more hours whereas she herself still has an hour to kill. Pulling a shirt over her head, she gets up making her way out to swipe her laptop on her desk.

She really wishes she has Toni's camera to check if she has taken new photos. She skims through the folder that she had named under "tt". Unbeknownst to the brunette, she had been putting a large portfolio of her talented wife's works. One day, the world will know her wife as one of the most talented photographers and Cheryl just can't wait to be by her side when that happens.

It's going to pay off. One day.

She just knows it will. All of Toni's hardwork and talent is gonna get recognized and world will not be ready to witness her excellence. Toni deserves everything she wants.

Cheryl starts breakfast with the remaining pieces of bacon and eggs in their groceries. Her cooking skills will have to get better and she knows it's not the best but she loves the way Toni hypes her up, pancakes with burnt sides and all.

She was tossing the omelet when she felt a warm pair of arms around her middle. She chuckles softly. "You should sleep in…"

"No…" Toni whines against her neck. "Come back to bed."

"Eat first."

"But I already ate…" She bites the redhead's shoulder playfully, her hands traveling south, cupping her wife through the fabric of her underwear. "...twice."

Cheryl literally swatted Toni's hand away from her center, she wasn't expecting such an explicit sexual innuendo right now. But then again, she's married to Toni and sexual innuendos just casually fly away from her wife's mouth about as often as exhaling. "That was last night." She deadpans.

"You know, babe, it's been almost a year since we got married. I don't know why dudes say their sex life is over after they got married. Ours has never been healthier." Toni comments.

"Well I'm glad you're not bored of our sex life yet." Cheryl answers, turning the stove off before Toni rotates her hips one hundred eighty degrees.

The brunette rakes a hand through her hair, before settling on her jaw. She leans in, her lips hovering just a few millimeters away from Cheryl's. "Me? Bored of our sex life? Please." She captures the redhead's bottom lip. "Never."

Cheryl tries to pull away before they leave breakfast forgotten again, like the other day. "You…" she trails off, tracing her wife's jaw with her pointer. "...have the sexual restraint of a fourteen year old. "

"Can you blame me?" Toni dives into Cheryl's neck again, sucking on her pulse point.

"We can't." Cheryl breathes out.

"Why?"

"I have to get ready in about thirty minutes…"

But Toni was tugging the string of the redhead's underwear aside for two fingers to meet the wetness.

"I'll make it quick."

X

Cheryl have managed to get herself away from Toni that morning, arriving in class only five minutes late. She had taken up business class because the initial plan was, she's going to help Jason run Blossom Maple Farms. Her parents have put her up for it. But then things changed after she'd decided to get married at twenty two. Her parents have expressed their disagreement on the matter and she was more than willing to move out of that haunted mansion.

That's why when her father had said that they want her living with them again, she was more than shocked. And not just that, they wanted Toni as well.

Her parents have never liked Toni, especially her fiendish mother. They'd always looked down on her, called her foul names, but Toni's desire to pursue Cheryl never faltered throughout the years. Something that she's still in awe of.

Cheryl's phone buzzes in her pocket just as she was collecting her books, ready to head home. She grins smugly, thinking it was another nude pic her wife has sent her. She's received a total number of three today. Having Toni stay at home gave the brunette much time to tease her.

Oh wait, it's Jason. Cheryl had managed to tone her excitement down a notch.

JJ [ 4:33pm : i'm picking you up today. i'm right outside.

Cheryl raised her eyebrows. To say that she had expected this is an understatement. This was such a Jason move. She already knows what he's going to say.

She sees him outside, standing by his impala, a cigarette stuck between his teeth. He gives her a tilt of the head plus his charming smile.

"Do I even need to ask?"

Jason looks at her. He shakes his head in the most endearing kind of way. "You're making a mistake." He says.

Cheryl nods. "Wanna try and convince me with a milkshake at Pop's? It might up your chances."

She hears a chuckle from her twin. Then, he opens the door of the convertible for the younger redhead after tucking the cancer stick behind his ear.

They drove silently to Pop's. Jason had put on tolerable music this time instead of the pop punk that he usually listens to. She can feel him occasionally glancing in her direction, trying to unnerve her. But the redhead just flips her hair, the warm breeze hitting her scalp is actually relaxing her.

As soon as the twins step foot inside the local diner, all eyes went to them. And they used to live for it, back when their lives rotated around the values their family have set for them. They were a pair of bullies, benevolent autocrats who ruled highschool with fear and power. That is, until they've both met their ends: Polly and Toni.

"What does Toni have to say about this?" He asks, a bit mockery could be heard in his voice.

"She's in." Cheryl shrugs, slurping on her strawberry milkshake.

Jason raised his eyebrows as in a surprised expression. "What?"

The younger redhead shrugs again, fiddling with the straw of her milkshake. "I told her it's fine. I assured her that we can back out. But she's actually the one set on it. I don't know, JJ. Mom and Dad seemed...genuine. Well, Daddy at least. Your mother on the other hand…"

"I just wouldn't trust them that easily." He says effortlessly.

And Cheryl looks at him like he's grown a second head. "Then why do you?"

"What do you mean?" He asks, fiddling with the cigarette stick he had earlier.

"I mean, you let them see your kids. You manage Blossom Maple Farms. You have dinner with them every once in a while…I can go on all night, dear brother."

Jason takes a deep breath. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Honestly, Cheryl has been waiting for the chance to ask her brother. Why does he despite everything that happened with their whole pregnancy fiasco, still trusts their parents like...like they didn't threaten disowning him and taking away his inheritance? Cheryl has the slightest idea, but she wants to hear it from Jason. Maybe, just maybe it's the sign she's been waiting for not to push through going back.

He clears his throat. "My relationship with Mom and Dad...has been...is complicated."

Cheryl takes another sip of her milkshake, urging Jason to go on.

"It revolves strictly around...task interaction. Put it this way, I need them to keep a roof over my family's head and they need me to look good taking over the business. It's like an unspoken thing between us. We might act like we really care about each other, but in reality we just...want people to think we care about each other."

"JJ?"

Jason hums.

"Did you ever think they really cared about us? Or it's all just...I don't know."

She hears him clear his throat. "At some point, yeah. I don't really know either. I just...I want you to be careful. It isn't like I don't want you to be happy. Look, I'm glad they've reached out to you. Maybe...maybe they've changed. But just be careful, Cher." He says, reaching out for his sister's hand. "More importantly, keep an eye on your wife. I'm not gonna be there twenty four seven like I used to."

Cheryl nods. She completely understood what he meant. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Toni. Thank you, JJ."

"I'm proud of who you've become. Don't lose that in there."

X

After a quick stop by the liquor shop, where Toni was surprisingly on her best behavior, they'd made it to Fangs and Kevin's new apartment only fifteen minutes late. Cheryl couldn't focus on anything other than her conversation with her brother, it was definitely something to worry about.

Jason's last words echoed in her head. I'm proud of who you've become. Don't lose that in there.

"Baby?" Toni's voice snatched her back to reality. "You okay?" She asked, squeezing the redhead's arm as they both waited for someone to answer

"Yeah." She gives Toni her best smile, before reaching out for her left hand to play with her wedding band.

"If it's about last night, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm thrilled to live in the house you grew up in." And that is true. She is a little excited to actually see Thornhill.

Aside from the crazy haunted stories that she heard from Sweet Pea and Fangs, the mansion seemed...endurable to live in, judging from the rare occasions that she'd visited, which was exactly one holiday from when Cheryl was a college sophomore and they'd spent Thanksgiving there. Well, if she doesn't include the countless times she'd snuck inside Cheryl's bedroom during high school then yeah, she's only ever visited once.

"You look beautiful tonight, my love." She lets Cheryl peck her lips before the door opened to reveal Kevin Keller with his bright smile and welcoming gaze.

"Cheryl and Toni, I almost thought you guys would break your one hour late record. Come in."

"Hey, Kev." The redhead greets.

"This is for you." Toni hands the boy the bottle of wine that they had bought earlier.

"You didn't have to."

And although that was the automatic response, it still stabs Toni a little bit in the chest because it will always be like that for her. "Don't worry, it's just cheap wine." She reminds herself that Kevin doesn't mean it like that. "Not the fancy kind…"

Cheryl squeezes her hand comfortingly, before leading them inside. Making their way to the apartment, she saw the living room already filled with Sweet Pea, Fangs and Veronica. The two bedroom apartment looked great and Kevin did a really good job with the interior. It looks like a perfect combination of the two.

"And there they are! Thank fuck! I'm starving." Sweet Pea exclaims gently pushing one latina away from his lap, who only glares at him. "I-I mean, thank you Cheryl and Toni for arriving now so we can already start with dinner. Happy, babe?"

Toni couldn't help the snort. She still thinks this no swearing rule Veronica has on Sweet Pea is stupid because a) he's Sweet Pea and b) Sweet Pea is a grown ass man. But hey, if her and Cheryl can have their own secret kinks then why can't Ronnie and Sweets?

They all proceeded to the dining area, where Kevin has prepared a feast for them. The six of the chatted animatedly about absolutely everything under the sun and Cheryl was relieved that for once Toni was having fun with discussing with their friends. She remained an audience to their conversation, feeling contented that she only gets to hold Toni's hand. She's not really up for socializing at the moment.

They were currently talking about taking a group vacation this coming summer when she suddenly felt the urge to jump in.

"That reminds me. Sweet Vee, how was your trip to Sugar Lake?" She says casually chewing on her chicken.

Then, Sweet Pea gives her a look that she hasn't seen in a long time. Last time he looked like this, he was holding on to Toni's engagement ring for her. Something's wrong. "Su…" he trails off, looking questionably at Toni. Ronnie stayed silent, sipping her glass of wine. "Our trip? It was good, yeah."

"Yeah?" Cheryl looks at her wife pointedly. "Did Toni ask you to bring her camera back today?"

"Yeah. Actually, shit I was the one who forgot." Sweet Pea says, wincing at the curse word that fell from his mouth, not even bothering to look at his girlfriend. He began fidgeting with his fork as he shoots Fangs a look that screams HELP!

Toni sighs. Shit's about to get down.

"Can you bring it to the apartment tomorrow?" The redhead asks, amused. "Or we can just drop by yours if it's too much trouble, right babe?"

Toni sighs deeper.

"Um, I will be busy all day tomorrow."

"Sweet Pea, you're a shit liar." Cheryl comments casually. "What? Have you lost it or something?"

The tall serpent looks like he's actually going to shit his pants and his girlfriend just sits there, amused. "Yeah, I'm sorry Toni. I will just replace it. I promise."

"Still lying."

Toni rubs her face a little aggressively. "Give it up, Sweet Pea."

He shakes his head. "No. It's okay. I will buy you a new one, Tiny."

"You don't have to lie for me, Sweet Pea." Toni says, placing a hand over her wife's leg hoping it would relax the redhead. "Cher, I kind of...had Sweet Pea sell my camera."

"I'm sorry, you what?!"

"Hey." The tall boy cuts in. "If it helps you guys feel any better, I actually still have it. I lied about selling it and just gave Toni five hundred bucks."

"You what?!" It was Toni's turn to raise her voice.

She looks around the table, all their friends' gaze fixed on their plate. The silence was deafening, and Toni could feel herself sinking in her seat.

"Yes Fangs, I would love another beer!"

"Good idea."

"I'll...help with the beer...carrying." Kevin says. "Veronica, I could use the extra set of hands too…"

"Oh yeah, sure."

And just like that the two were alone. Toni looks at her wife, a tough expression on her face. The redheads pokes her tongue on her bottom lip, rubbing her temple with her right hand, a clear look of disappointment evident on her face.

"Cher, you can't actually be upset with me right now. We needed the money for the rent." She explains, as softly as she can.

"I could have sold my text books, Toni."

"Which would have been stupid. You need your textbooks."

The redhead bites the insides of her cheek. "You could have ran the idea by me first, before you so recklessly pawned your camera." Cheryl shot back. "You need your camera."

"No Cher, what I need is to have enough to keep a roof over your head."

Cheryl stands up, and Toni tries not to grimace at the loud sound of the wood. "Let's go home."

"Cheryl."

Toni exhales loudly, standing up and following Cheryl to meet their friends who she caught unsubtly eavesdropping in the kitchen. "Thank you for having us, Fangs. And Kev, dinner was wonderful." She says as she hugs each of them goodbye.

Toni stays behind Cheryl, before the redhead had insensibly brush past her.

"In the dog house?" Fangs asks her.

Toni bit her lip before nodding. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Tiny." Sweet Pea comments.

"Not your fault, Pea."

"Bye, Toni. Drive safe." Veronica adds, half hugging Toni.

Toni waved goodbye one last time before walking out of the apartment. She found Cheryl already standing beside her bike, fastening the red helmet over her chin. The brunette picks her own helmet up. "I was doing what I thought was best."

"How come whatever you think is best always ends up being you sacrificing your things...Toni, your fucking health?" Cheryl shots back.

"What?!" Toni exclaims, clearly frustrated.

"You're always working yourself to the ground. You never let me help. You treat me like I'm some kind of fragile thing that will break the second I'm put into labor."

"Cheryl…" Toni breathes out, a low growl escaping her lips. "I'm doing the best I can to take care of you. Can't you just...appreciate that?"

The redhead lets out a bitter chuckle. "Don't give me this bull, Toni." Then, her face softens as tears threatened fall from her eyes. What Toni said, it...kind of hurt. "I do appreciate it. I just want you to let me take care of you for a change."

Toni's shoulders slump, and her stance falters as she sees the glint of tears on her wife's chocolate brown orbs. "You do take care of me, baby. In ways you don't even know."

Cheryl sighs, rubbing her eyes. "We'll talk about this more at home."

And the brunette closes her eyes for a second, before wearing her own helmet and mounting her bike. She felt Cheryl's arms on her middle and for the rest of their drive home, she pretends everything between them is okay. It actually helped her calm down.

Once the redhead had successfully unlocked their apartment door, not without force of course, she made a beeline towards their bedroom. Toni slowly trailed behind her.

The brunette sat on the bed as she watches Cheryl strip her clothing quite aggressively one by one. And for a moment, the light bulb has popped above her head.

"Don't even think about it." Cheryl snarled, putting on a pair of silk blue pajama shorts.

Toni only blinks. This redhead really has a Toni sense.

"Cher."

"Do you know how terrible it makes me feel when I see you stressed over money or when you...when you apologize for marrying me?" Cheryl walks in front of her, arms crossed over her chest, huge pout on her lips. "It makes me feel like I'm making you unhappy."

"Well that's not true, because you make me the happiest." Toni quickly answers. "Cheryl, I love you and you just being...Mrs. Cheryl Topaz make me the happiest and luckiest person on earth. I'm just doing the best I can to prove that I can take care of you."

Cheryl shakes her head, walking around to her side of the bed. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone, Toni." She mutters while fixing the pillows and the sheets to get ready for bed. "Not even to my parents. I don't give a shit what they think. I've already chosen you and I'm not going to hesitate on doing that again."

Toni stares at her wife.

"If anything, I should be the one proving to everyone that I deserve you…"

She doesn't miss the crack in her wife's voice. And Toni removes her boots, as well as her jeans and her top. She lifts the duvet and scooted closer to the redhead to spoon her.

"You deserve me, Cher. You more than deserve me." She whispers in her hair. "God, I hate fighting…" Toni then plants featherlight kisses on her wife's shoulder.

"Me too." She hears her whisper. "On both." Cheryl caresses Toni's arm on her waist. "Please don't sell any more of your things. I'll see if I can get more money at my safe at Thornhill to buy your camera back from Sweet Pea."

"Cher—"

"Please." She pleads. "Just let me do this one thing for you."

Toni bites her lip, pausing to think about it first. "Okay…"

"Thank you, TT."

Toni holds her closer. Tomorrow their new lives begin.

_**i really had fun writing this chapter. what did you think? next chapter, they move to thornhill.**_

_**Also, I dont really proofread my works. Lmao i might need a beta. Butttt. Yeah. Sorry for the errors**_.


End file.
